The New Boy In Town
by bttf4444
Summary: This is the third part to "The Other Side" trilogy. This covers George's and Lorraine's views of what happened during the week in 1955. This is it, folks! It's now finished!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_November 5, 1955  
8:35 AM PST_

George Douglas McFly, who was seventeen years old, was eating cereal at Lou's Cafe - while working on his homework, which was actually Biff Tannen's homework. It was a good thing that the homework wasn't quite due until Monday. It might give him time to work on his stories, as well. Of course, he never let anyone else read them.

"Hey kid, what you do, jump ship?" George suddenly heard Lou Carruthers, the owner of the cafe, asking. Lou was usually real gruff, even though he was decent enough to George. In a way, George could actually understand why Lou was the way he was.

"What?" asked a young masculine voice, with confusion. George looked up, to see a boy who looked to be about his age. While he couldn't place his finger on it, the boy looked very familiar to him. Yet, he had a feeling that he met the boy.

"What's with the life preserver?" Lou asked. George was now curious about the young man's attire. Was he a member of the coast guard, or something? Why would he wear a life preserver into the cafe? Where exactly did that boy come from?

"I just wanna use the phone," the young man replied, as he sounded nervous. Now George was very curious about him, and wondered exactly who he needed to call.

"Yeah, it's in the back," replied Lou. George watched, as the young man headed into the back. George sure did his best to concentrate on the homework he had to do for Biff. However, he really couldn't stop thinking about the curious young man.

"Do you know where 1640 Riverside..." George suddenly heard the curious young man asking, after a few minutes. He sure thought this was the wrong place to ask someone for directions. Lou wasn't the type of person to take crap from anyone.

"Are you gonna order something, kid?" barked Lou. It was obvious that he was getting terribly annoyed with the curious young man, and George couldn't exactly blame him.

"Yeah, uh, gimme... gimme a tab," stammered the young man. George tried to get back to doing Biff's homework, as he figured that the young man seemed harmless enough - even if some of his mannerisms really seemed to be, well, eccentric.

"Tab?" Lou asked, incredulously, "I can't give you a tab, unless you order something."

"All right," the young man replied, very nervously, "gimme a Pepsi free." Now George couldn't help but wonder where the young men thought he got off with that order. It seemed as though the young man was very confused.

"You wanna a Pepsi, pal," Lou replied, angrily, "you're gonna pay for it." The tone of Lou's voice made George feel nervous, but he felt that the young man did ask for it.

"Well, just gimme something without any sugar in it, okay?" asked the young man. It seemed like an odd request, as George happened to have a sweet tooth.

"Without any sugar," Lou was heard mumbling, as he handed the young man a cup of coffee. George decided that it was quite best to not pry into another man's affairs. It was still natural curiosity, though, to wonder why he acted so strangely.

"Hey, McFly!" called out a very familiar voice, as George turned around. He noticed that the young man was glancing at the gang. A part of him actually wanted to see Biff's gang bully the odd visitor, just to leave _him_ alone.

"What do you think you're doing?" Biff Tannen growled, as he menacingly made his way over to George. With him were his lackeys: Mitch Mattis, Derrick Daniel Drake, and Joey Skinner - who were also known as Match, 3D, and Skinhead.

"Biff?" George heard the young man next to him whisper. He wonder how that young man knew who Biff was. However, Biff didn't seem to take notice of the young man.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, McFly," Biff growled, as he suddenly was in front of George's face. George was suddenly terrified, as he swallowed deeply. "You Irish bug."

"Oh, hey, Biff," George greeted, nervously. "Hey, guys, how are you doing?"

"Yeah, you got my homework finished, McFly?" demanded Biff, staring at George..

"Uh, well, actually," George stammered, even though he knew Biff never bought any of his excuses - being quite ruthless. "I figured, since it wasn't due till Monday..."

"Hello, hello, anybody home?" Biff asked, as he tapped George on the head. "Think, McFly, think. I gotta have time to recopy it." He was also very quick to ask, "Do you realize what would happen if I hand in my homework in your handwriting?"

George sighed to himself, as Biff went on to add, "I'd get kicked out of school. You wouldn't want that to happen would you?" When George didn't answer, Biff rather loudly repeated, "Would you?" George knew that he was backed into a corner.

"Now, of course not, Biff," George replied, even though he secretly wished for just that. Still, he didn't dare to express that. "Now, I wouldn't want that to happen."

"Uh, no, no, no, no," Biff commented. George actually felt relieved - as Biff and his gang noticed the young man, and asked, "What are you looking at, butthead?"

"Hey, Biff," Skinhead pointed out, as he grabbed at the young man's vest, "check out this guy's life preserver." Snarkingly, he added, "Dork thinks he's gonna drown."

For a moment, George felt also as if he was part of the gang. However, Biff turned back to him, as the former asked, "Yeah, well.. how about my homework, McFly?"

"Uh, well, okay, Biff," George replied, nervously, "uh, I'll finish that on up tonight - and I'll bring it over first thing tomorrow morning."

"Hey, not too early," insisted Biff. "I sleep in Sundays. Hey, McFly, your shoe's untied." As George looked down, Biff slapped him. "Don't be so gullible, McFly."

"Okay," George replied, nervously. He couldn't help but wonder why he always fell for that. After all, it's not like Biff would actually care if George tripped.

"I don't wanna see you in here again," Biff added, as he and gang turned to leave.

"Yeah, all right, bye-bye," George called out, with false cheerfulness. He began to concentrate on Biff's homework, but then noticed the young man looking at him. If anything, this young man seemed to be almost as creepy as Biff. "What?"

"You're George McFly!" the young man replied, as he sounded stunned.

"Yeah, who are you?" George demanded. He didn't understand what the young man really wanted to do with him. It's not like many paid so much attention to him, unless they needed someone to target for ridicule. He certainly had to get out of here.

Before the young man can answer, Goldie Wilson came over with his mop, and was quick to ask, "Say, why do you let those boys push you around like that?"

"Well, they're bigger than me," George replied, nervously. Goldie was always very friendly to him, and he wished he had the same kind of confidence as Goldie did.

"Stand tall, boy," suggested Goldie. "Have some respect for yourself. Don't you know that, if you let people walk all over you now - they'll be walking all over you for the rest of your life? Listen to me, do you think I'm gonna spend the rest of my life in this slop house?"

"Watch it, Goldie," Lou snapped, as he walked by. George wondered why Goldie even bothered to work for someone as racist as Lou. Couldn't he just get a job elsewhere?

"No, sir," Goldie continued, "I'm gonna make something out of myself, I'm going to night school - and, one day, I'm gonna be somebody."

"That's right," exclaimed the young man. "He's gonna be mayor." George was shocked by those words. How on earth could anyone be sure of that happening?

"Yeah, I'm..." Goldie started to say. Then, realizing what the young man just said, he exclaimed, "... mayor. Now that's a good idea. I could run for mayor."

"A coloured mayor," Lou mumbled, "that'll be the day." George rolled his eyes, as he never did understand why certain people could be racist. After all, it's not like Goldie chose to be born with dark skin. Maybe Goldie _should_ try running for mayor.

George suddenly looked at his watch, and he realized that Lorraine Baines could be changing soon. He began to head out, and grab his bike. He often quite fantasized about getting his revenge on Biff, but he was simply never a fighter.

"You wait and see, Mr. Carruthers," Goldie retorted, as George was heading out. "I will be mayor. and I'll be the most powerful mayor..."

As George hopped onto his bike, George suddenly began to wonder how the other Hill Valley residents would rather react to the idea of a non-white person being the leader of their city. There plenty of decent people in Hill Valley - weren't there?

George felt so nervous, as he was riding to Lorraine's house. It was bad enough that he had a reputation as a "wuss". If it ever came out that he spied on girls, then even the nicest kids in school might not want to talk to him. It would be a lonely existence.

Even his two closest friends, Billy Stockhausen and Lester Collins, didn't really know of his habit. He had a feeling that they wouldn't be too impressed.

"Hey, Dad," George heard a voice call out. It sounded like the young man who sat next to him at the cafe. What was up with him? "George! Hey, you on the bike!"

George didn't quite feel like taking to anyone, as he began to climb a tree. He reached for his binocular, and began to really focus them. As he looked into Lorraine's window, he saw that she was changing. He decided to take a closer look at her.

"He's a peeping tom!" George head a voice exclaim, with great shock. George's heart was racing, as he realized that his life was pretty much over. It would probably be all over school by Monday. He sure fell out of the tree, and right onto the road - just as there was a car approaching. "Dad!" the same voice called out, sounding frantic.

The young man just pushed George out of the way, but was hit himself. As the young man lay unconscious on the road, the driver of the car stepped out. As George rather figured the man was the father of Lorraine, he knew that he had to get out of there.

"Hey, wait," called out the man, as he was looking straight at George. He figured the young man might tell Lorraine's father that George was spying on her. This had to be the worst day of his life. He was quick to head home. "Wait a minute, who are you?"

George quickly rode off, as he felt real nervous about being confronted by the father of the girl he was spying on. He couldn't help but feel rather guilty, as the young man who just saved his life was injured. Still, confrontation was never his strong point.

"Stella!" Mr. Baines yelled, as George was riding away. "Another one of these damn kids jumped in front of my car! Come on out here, help me take him in the house!"


	2. Chapter 2

_November 5, 1955  
6:10 PM PST_

Lorraine Margaret Baines smiled at the young boy on the bed. He looked so adorable, and she had quite a good feeling that he would feel the same about her. The last boy that she felt strongly about, was David Goodwyn - who died just over a year ago.

As Lorraine saw the young Calvin Klein coming to, she felt so relieved. Now she'd have a chance to get to know this mysterious young man. He was short, but he sure was so cute. She gently ran his finger along the adorable soft dimple in his left cheek.

"Mom," Calvin mumbled, as he was still half asleep, "is that you?"

Lorraine dipped the cloth into the water, happy that he'd be able to talk to Calvin.

"There, there, now," soothed Lorraine, as she tenderly stroked Calvin's forehead with the damp cloth. "Just relax. You've been asleep for almost nine hours, now."

"I had a horrible nightmare," mumbled Calvin, as his eyes were still closed. Lorraine's heart went out to this young man, as she wanted to make him feel at ease. She just had a crush on him. "I dreamed I went back in time. It was terrible."

"Well, you're safe and sound, now," Lorraine replied, as she reached to turn on the light. She wondered if he dreamed about World War Two. "Back in good old 1955."

Lorraine turned on the lights, as Calvin bolted up in bed and gasped, "1955?" He just looked stunned, as he began to stammer, "You're my ma... you're my ma..."

"My name's Lorraine," she replied, just as she folded her arms around her chest. She didn't think she quite looked old enough to be a mother, but it was very possible that Calvin's mother wore her hair the same way as she did. "Lorraine Baines."

"Yeah," Calvin replied, still stunned, "but you're, uh... you're so... you're so thin."

"Just relax now, Calvin," Lorraine suggested, as she couldn't understand why the young man was so nervous. "You've got a big bruise on your head."

Calvin lifted up the sheet, as he gasped, "Ah, where are my pants?"

"Over there, on my hope chest," Lorraine replied, coyly. She didn't understand why he was so startled by that. "I've never seen purple underwear before, Calvin."

"Calvin," mumbled the young man. "Why do you keep calling me Calvin?"

"Well, that's your name, isn't it?" Lorraine asked, confused. "Calvin Klein? It's written all over your underwear." She tried to pull the sheet up to show him, but he stopped her. It was likely that he used a nickname. "Oh, I guess they call you Cal, huh?"

"Actually," the young man replied, nervously, "people call me Marty."

"Oh, pleased to meet you, Calvin..." Lorraine replied, as she stood up. "Marty..." She sat on the bed, as she finished, "Klein. Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No, fine," Marty replied, with some unease. "No, good... fine... good."

"That's a big bruise you have there," Lorraine commented, as she quickly reached out to touch Marty's head. While Marty actually did have a bump on the back of his head, Lorraine also wanted an excuse to touch him. She also wished to make him relax.

"Ah," Marty gasped, as he fall off the bed. Marty's reaction disappointed Lorraine, as she hoped that he would quite welcome the tenderness. Perhaps, the reason why he was nervous - was because he fel shy in her presence.

"Lorraine," Stella asked, sounding weary, "are you up there?" Lorraine felt guilty, as she knew that her mother really didn't want for her to be in the room with Calvin.

"My God," Lorraine gasped, nervous and annoyed, "it's my mother. Quick! Put your pants back on." She quickly threw Marty's pants to him, as she ran downstairs.

oooooooooo

"So tell me, Marty," Stella said, as she walked down the stairs with Lorraine and the guest, "how long have you been in port?"

"Excuse me?" Marty asked, as he seemed confused. Lorraine had to admit that she was more than a little curious about the outfit that he wore, as it seemed unusual.

"Yeah, I guessed you're a sailor, aren't you?" Stella asked. "That's why you wear that life preserver." Lorraine felt that Marty looked rather sexy in the life preserver.

"Uh, coast guard," Marty replied, nervously. Lorraine smiled, as she found it swell for the youing man to be in the military. He'd surely make the ideal husband for her.

As they entered the living room, Stella told her husband, "Sam, here's the young man you hit with your car out there. He's all right, thank God." As Lorraine simply saw that her father was still was on the television set, she hoped that it would actually work.

"What were you doing in the middle of the street, a kid your age?" Sam asked, very grumpily. Lorraine rolled her eyes, thinking of just how square her father could be.

"Don't pay any attention to him," Stella said to Marty. "He's in one of his moods." To her husband, she added, "Sam, quit fiddling with that thing. Come in here to dinner." Walking to the table, she added, "Now, let's see. You already know Lorraine. This is Milton. This is Sally. That's Toby - and, over there in the playpen, is little baby Joey."

Marty looked at Joey, and he said something that Lorraine that couldn't quite make out. She figured he was just admiring her baby brother, as he was very adorable.

"Yes, Joey just loves being in his playpen," Stella said, in a high-pitched voice. In her normal voice, she added, "He cries whenever we take him out, so we just leave him in there all the time. Well, Marty, I hope you like meatloaf."

Lorraine groaned, as she was very tired of meatloaf. It seemed like just about every week, that she would cook it. She supposed it was better than liver, though.

"Well, uh, listen," Marty replied, as he still sounded nervous, "uh, I really..."

Lorraine pulled up a chair, as she suggested, "Sit here, Marty." She thought of how wonderful it was, to actually have this young man joining her for dinner.

Stella called to out to her husband, "Sam, quit fiddling with that thing - and come in here and eat your dinner." Lorraine was happy to have a television set, though.

Sam pulled the television to the table, as he called out, "Ho ho ho, look at it roll. Now we could watch Jackie Gleason, while we eat." Lorraine loved The Honeymooners.

"Our first television set," Lorraine explained, to Marty. With a television set and a real cute boy in one day, Lorraine felt as if she was in heaven. This sure was a special day for her. She felt ecstatic. "Dad just picked it up today. Do you have a television?"

"Well, yeah," Mary replied, somewhat eagerly. "You know, we have two of them."

"Wow, you must be rich," Milton commented, sounding impressed. Lorraine really had to agree with her younger brother, as television sets were very expensive.

"Oh, honey," protested Stella, "he's teasing you. Nobody has two television sets."

"Hey, hey," Marty called out, looking at the television. "I've seen this one! I've seen this one. This is a classic! This is where Ralph dresses up as the man from space."

Lorraine was now more than a little confused - as was Milton, who asked, "What do you mean you've seen this? It's brand new!"

"Yeah, well," Marty replied, nervously. "I saw it on a rerun."

Lorraine was even more confused, as Milton asked, "What's a rerun?"

"You'll find out," was all Marty said. Lorraine wondered if it was just another word for a repeated episode. It didn't quite explain why he knew this episode, though.

Stella took a good look at Marty, as she commented, "You know, Marty, you look so familiar. Do I know your mother?"

"Yeah," Marty replied, smiling, "I think maybe you do." Lorraine smiled back - as she hoped to, one day, be able to have a son who looked like Calvin "Marty" Klein!

"Oh," called out Stella. "Then I wanna give her a call. I don't want her to worry about you." Lorraine rolled her eyes. While she knew that her mother really meant well, she felt that her mother had a tendancy to get a little too overprotective.

"You can't," Marty suddenly blurted out. Nervously, he added, "Uh, that is... uh, nobody's home." Lorraine wondered if Marty even get along with his parents.

"Oh," Stella replied, as she looked concerned. Lorraine really hoped Marty had nice parents. While Lorraine loved both of her parents, they would often frustrate her.

"Yet," Marty added, nervously. Lorraine wondered if his parents really weren't home, or if he was simply running away. Lorraine actually remembered the time that she ran away from home - when she was a little girl, and she was very scared of her father.

"Oh," Stella repeated, as she turned back to her dinner. Lorraine wondered if Stella suspected the same.

"Uh, listen," Marty asked, quietly, "do you know where Riverside Drive is?" Lorraine wondered who Marty knew on Riverside Drive. Perhaps, it could be a relative.

"It's, uh, the other end of town," Sam replied. "The east end of town, a block past Maple."

"A block past Maple," mumbled Marty. "That's John F Kennedy Drive."

"Who the hell is John F Kennedy?" Sam demanded, as he sounded very confused.

"Mother," Lorraine was quick to suggest, "with Marty's parents out of town, don't you think he oughta spend the night? After all, Dad almost killed him with the car."

"That's true, Marty," agreed Stella. "I think you should spend the night. I think you're our responsibility." Lorraine really was happy to have her mother see things her way, for once. She also wished for the young man to be safe.

"Well, gee, I don't know," Marty replied, nervously. Lorraine began to wonder what it was that she was doing wrong. She figured that he was just painfully shy.

"And he could sleep in my room," Lorraine added, coyly - just as she reached out to squeeze Marty's knee under the table. While she simply had a good feeling that her mother would object, it wouldn't possibly hurt to ask - would it?

"I gotta go," Marty called out, as he abruptly stood up. "Uh, I gotta go. Thanks very much. It was wonderful. You were all great. See you all later." Lorraine just watched on, as Marty left. She wondered if she was maybe was too aggressive on Calvin.

As Marty left, Stella turned to her husband - and commentrd, "He's a very strange young man." Lorraine couldn't exactly argue with her mother.

"He's an idiot," Sam groused. "Comes from upbringing. Parents are probably idiots, too." Turning to his daughter, he just quickly add, "Lorraine, if you ever have a kid who acts that way, I'll disown you." Lorraine thought that he should loosen up.

As Lorraine looked up at where Marty was, she sure wondered why he was nervous. She smiled to herself, as she didn't care what her father thought of him. Granted, he actually was a little strange - but, then again, she _liked_ strange.


	3. Chapter 3

_November 7, 1955  
9:25 AM PST_

Lorraine jumped up, just as the bell rang. She ran to join her friends, Barbara Brooks and Elizabeth Holmes - who were always called "Babs" and "Betty", respectively. The test was so boring, and she couldn't stop thinking of Calvin. It quite seemed to be so sudden. A cute boy happened to walk into her life - and, just as quickly, he ran off.

"I can't believe you, Lorraine," Betty chided, as the trio left the classroom. "I saw you cheating. I swear, sometimes you really can be a little too immature. I mean, wouldn't you really want to get into a good college? We all have to grow up, sooner or later!"

"I got an F, anyway," Lorraine replied, glancing at Babs. While she was close to Betty, she felt that her friend could be somewhat of a do-gooder. She didn't understand why cheating was a major deal to Betty, who seemed to be fine with drinking and parking.

"Lay off of Lorraine," Babs added, taking Lorraine's side. "We aren't simply adults, just yet. Besides, the school year isn't halfway over." Giving Lorraine a friendly punch, she added, "So, Lorrie, why don't you really tell us more about this boy that you met. Give us all the details, okay? I mean, how tall is he? Does he have any deep, dark secrets?"

"Well, he's actually not all that tall," replied Lorraine. "She's about the same height as me, actually. He's quite cute, though! He sure has the most adorable dimple that I've ever seen on a boy. His hair's the same colour as mine. I don't get why he ran off."

"He's maybe just playing 'hard to get', Lorrie," suggested Babs. "I mean, y'know how boys can be. They don't ever like to just tell a girl that they love her. I think he's just waiting for you to go find him. He'll know that you feel the same way... about him."

"You're sure a good friend, Babs," Lorraine gushed, as a smile spread across her face. "I rather do have a feeling, though, that it won't be the last... that I see of him. After school, we could maybe try to hunt him down. He actually mentioned something about Riverside Drive. We could try heading down there, and see we can... can find him."

"Now, Lorrie, you're thinking," Babs commented, admiringly. "That's a great idea. This will be kind of a hard journey. I mean, we don't want it to seem like we're stalking. It'll be exciting, as well. I'm sure that, once we find him, he'll really be happy to see you!"

"Well, guys, I don't quite know about this," Betty countered, skeptically. "The thing is, well, we technically _would_ be stalking him. Maybe he simply doesn't love Lorraine, and he might end up calling the police on us. I really don't think it's worth the risk."

"C'mon, Betty!" protested Babs, rolling her eyes. "Just loosen up a little, okay? Don't be such a stick in the mud." Turning to Lorraine, she added, "I quite think you should go for it, Lorrie. I mean, love sure isn't something that you should just give up on. Is this really such a big deal? At the very least, I'm sure that he'll be pretty flattered."

Lorraine glanced between her two best friends. She was certain that Calvin wouldn't call the police on her. He sure seemed like a sweet guy. He was maybe concerned of how her parents would react. In that case, Lorraine couldn't exactly blame Calvin.

oooooooooo

As George was heading to his next class, a group of boys began to kick him. Amongst them was Mark Dixon, who simply enjoyed getting his kicks out of pulling mean pranks on various people - who happened to be even lower on the social ladder, than was.

"Okay, okay, you guys," George shouted, in a feeble attempt to defend himself. He sure wished that he wasn't quite an easy target. "Oh, ha, ha, ha! Very funny! Hey, you guys are being real mature." Dixon just responded by knocking over his books.

"Okay, real mature, guys," George continued, as he hard not to show them how he really felt. Looking up, he then pleaded, "Okay, Dixon, will you pick up my books?"

As that point, Mr. Strickland decided to walk up. George swallowed, as it seemed like the school principal would always really blame the _victims_ - instead of the bullies who harassed them. He knew that his father, a long time ago, had simply been good friends with Mr. Strickland. That was over thirty years ago, during the Prohibition.

"McFly!" called out Mr. Strickland, as he ripped a sheet of paper from George's back. "Shape up, man," he added, as he really tossed the paper into a trash bin. "You're a slacker. You wanna be a slacker for the rest of your life?"

"No," George replied, gulping. He felt that, in a way, Mr. Strickland might be even worse than Biff. After all, Mr. Strickland was a middle-aged aged man - and it was supposed to be his duty to protect the students. He sure despised Mr. Strickland.

Granted, Mr. Strickland actually did hold a huge grudge against George's father. He wasn't very certain of the exact details of what happened. Perhaps, his father was guilty. Still, did that really give Mr. Strickland a right to just carry his grudge against his former friend onto his former friend's _son_? This wasn't _George's_ fault!

Upon walking off, Mr. Strickland gave George a dirty look. George tried to not think about what happened, as he walked off to his next class. It seemed like today was simply going to be a tough day. He sometimes wished that he didn't have to attend school. Unfortunately, school attendance happened to be mandatory - by law!

"Hey, George, buddy," called out a strangely familiar voice. "Hey, I've been looking all over for you. You remember me, the guy who saved your life the other day?"

"Yeah," George replied, as he glanced at the young man. It was the same one that he saw at Lou's Cafe! George swallowed, as he expected to be in for a lecture. He simply never expected to be caught in the act. Was the visitor planning to tell everyone?

"Good," replied the young man. "There's somebody I'd like you to meet." To George's surprise, the visitor was simply leading him to Lorraine Baines! Did he want George to apologize to her, for peaking into her window? He sure felt very terrified. "Lorraine!"

"Calvin!" Lorraine called out, as she was obviously lovestruck. George swallowed. Did this visitor - Calvin - tell Lorraine all about how George was spying on her?

"I'd like you to meet my good friend, George McFly," the young man continued.

"Hi," George said, very shyly, "it's really a pleasure to meet you."

"How's your head?" Lorraine asked the young man, as she ignored George. Was this Calvin's way of punishing him? Why did he have to be so cruel?

"Well, uh, good... fine," Calvin stammed. Geoge wondered if the man was just putting on an act, and that he truly liked all the attention.

George walked off, as he felt himself quite feeling angry with the young visitor. Then again, the mysterious Calvin saved his life the other day. Still, he wasn't very certain of what Calvin wanted with him. The young man simply seemed to be very eccentric.

George sighed to himself. Five years ago, he failed to stand up to Biff - when Biff was taunting Billy Stockhausen, one of George's close friends. It quite happened to be the same year that Biff was held back a grade. That event was when his life simply began to take a downward turn. It seemed as if, for some reason, God was punishing him.

oooooooooo

At lunch, George was sitting alone - as he was working on his stories. Lester Collins and Billy Stockhausen had other commitments that day. He quite noticed that same boy again. He seemed to be nice enough, but he also seemed to be real annoying.

"George, buddy," the young man replied, as he sat at the table, "remember that girl I introduced you to, Lorraine?" He really noticed George notepads, as he asked, "What are you writing?"

"Uh, stories," Geoge replied, nervously. "Science fiction stories, about visitors coming down to Earth from other planets."

"Get out of town," the young man replied, as a smile spread across his face. "I didn't know you did anything creative! Ah, let me read some."

"Oh, no, no, no," protested George, as he covered up his work. "I never, uh... I never let anybody read my stories."

"Why not?" the young man asked, stunned. George was simply taken aback. He quite never expected for anyone to just take an interest in what he wrote. However, what if Calvin decided that George's stories were terrible. That idea really devastated him.

"Well, what if they didn't like them?" George asked. "What if they told me I was no good? I guess that would be pretty hard for somebody to understand."

"Uh, no, not hard at all," Calvin replied, softly. "So, anyway, George... Now, Lorraine, she really likes you." George simply couldn't believe what he heard! "She told me to tell you that she wants you to ask her to the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance."

"Really?" George asked, feeling somewhat skeptical. Did the girl that she was spying on really love her? Lorraine seemed to be a very nice enough girl, even though they hardly ever spoke to each other. Was it possible that she'd really want to date him?

"Oh, yeah," the young man replied, as he sounded sure of himself. "All you gotta do is go over there, and ask her."

"What?" George protested, mortified. "Right here, right now, in the cafeteria? What if she said no? I don't know if I could take that kind of rejection." Geoge then glanced at Lorraine's table, as he added, "Besides, I think she'd rather go with somebody else."

"Who?" the young man asked, stunned. Why was Calvin so insistent on George asking Lorraine out? Could this actually be a way of publically humiliating George?

"Biff," George replied, just as he pointed behind the young man. Of course! He would expect for someone like Biff to be real interested in someone like Lorraine. She rather didn't seem to enjoy the attention, but it was quite possible for her to be play-acting.


	4. Chapter 4

_November 7, 1955  
11:50 AM PST_

"I can't believe it!" Lorraine exclaimed, excitedly. "I sort of had a feeling, y'know, that Calvin would decide to show up. I could barely concentrate, all day. I just think school is a little meaningless. I'm not sure if I even plan to go to college. I think I just want to stay at home. There's actually nothing I'd like more, than to... than to be a mother."

"I think you're getting quite ahead of yourself, Lorrie," chided Betty. "I mean, you're already talking about _marrying_ him? It really sounds as if you barely even had a conversation with him. I understand that you're lovestruck! Still, you do have to..."

"Oh, Betty, will you stop being so negative?" protested Babs. "Lorrie really isn't doing anything wrong. I mean, it's not anything like with Biff Tannen - where he..." Looking around, she groaned, "Ugh, speak of the devil! He's just headed straight this way."

Lorraine's heart jumped, as she prayed that Biff wouldn't notice her. Granted, part of it was her fault. A few years ago, she made the rather terrible mistake of agreeing to go out with Biff. She felt that, deep down inside, Biff maybe really was a nice person. After three dates, though, she got sick of Biff's shenanigans - and she dumped him.

"Hello, my pretty," commented Biff, as he pulled a chair. "I sure love me a woman who can really eat so much, and not gain an ounce." As Biff started to grab at Lorraine, he prodded, "Little kiss?" As Lorraine tried her hardest to resist him, he added, "C'mon."

"C'mon, leave," protested Lorraine. Why, of all days, did Biff have to do this to her? 3D and Match, both of who looked more than a little amused, were sitting close by.

"You want it," Biff insisted, smugly. Anger began to boil up inside of Lorraine, as Biff continued,"You know you want it, and you know you want me to give it to you."

"Shut your filthy mouth," snapped Lorraine, as she quite reached out to slap Biff. She just couldn't believe the gall from this oaf of a man. "I'm not that kind of girl!" As Biff's lackeys gasped, Lorraine realized just how much she had an intense hatred for Biff.

"Well, maybe you are," Biff insisted, "and you just don't know it, yet."

"Get your meat hooks off of me," demanded Lorraine. She actually felt as if the world would be a better place, if people like Biff Tannen didn''t exist. If someone was simply to push Biff into the ravine, she absolutely wouldn't shed any tears over his death.

"You heard her," called a familiar voice, as he pulled Biff away. Lorraine was stunned, when she saw that it was Calvin Klein! He was simply like her knight in shining armour. "She said get your meat hooks off..." After stopping short, he added, "Uh, please."

"So what's it to you, butthead?" demanded Biff, As he have Calvin a hard shove. "You know you've been looking for a..." Calvin pushed Biff back, just as Mr. Strickland quite caught sight of them. Calmly, Biff simply continued, "Since you're new here, I'm gonna cut you a break. Today. So why don't you make like a tree, and get out of here."

As Calvin walked off, Lorraine glanced at him. It was sweet of him to defend her. This was just the trait that Lorraine looked for in a husband. Of course, she wanted him to be sensitive - but, just as importantly, she wanted him to be strong and courageous.

oooooooooo

George actually let out a sigh of relief, as the last bell of the day rang. Lester and Billy promised him that they'd stop by his place, after school. George smiled, as he thought of how he was the only one of the trio to have a television set. It simply made George feel special. He simply loved watching television, which was sort of an escape for him.

"Hey, buddy," called out a somewhat high-pitched masculine voice. As George turned around, he groaned. It was _him_, again! "How was your day? I, uh, I didn't really have much of a chance to talk to you. By the way, I'm Marty. I'm... I'm your friend."

"You really expect me to believe that?" snapped George, as he felt a strong sense of rage. "You think I just can't tell what's going on, Calvin? Or Marty? Or whatever! You set me up! You wanted to humiliate me. It's so obvious that _you_ love Lorraine!"

"No, I don't!" protested Marty, quietly. "Okay, so Lorraine may have a crush on me - but I know that she... George, it's really _you_ that she wants. As for me, I really don't have any feelings for her. I mean, honest - I don't! Oh, I'll admit that she looks pretty. Still, she's actually not the type of woman for me. For you, though, she is!"

"Oh, really?" George asked, with heavy skepticism. "You know what I think? I rather think you're full of baloney! What about the way that you just came up to Biff? You actually defended Lorraine from Biff. If that isn't a sign that you love her, then I..."

"You're really blowing everything out of proportion," Marty replied, defensively. "The reason why I came to Lorraine's rescue... Well, I simply believed that it was the right thing to do! I mean, it's just basic human decency to defend those being attacked."

George was taken aback, as he was unsure of what to think. It's not like many people simply came his rescue, whenever he was being bullied. They maybe were very afraid of becoming the next targets. It was something that he just wished for. He really had to admit that the young visitor seemed like a very nice person, albeit very persistent.

"All right, Calvin," George replied, sighing. "I mean, Marty. Listen, I do appreciate you wanting to be a friend. However, I simply do have to get home. I mean, I'm supposed to be meeting my friends. If you want to, Marty, we could maybe meet for lunch."

"That sounds like a deal, uh, George," Marty replied, flashing a lopsided smile. "Well, I guess I'll talk to you... a little later." George turned to leave, as he really was anxious to head home. After running for about three blocks, Marty then called out, "George!"

"Why do you keep following me around?" George asked, with annoyance. While Marty seemed like a friendly enough boy, he really didn't seem to know when to give George his space. He might actually appreciate the friendship more, if Marty didn't really insist on pestering him. He couldn't figure out why Marty took such a huge interest in him.

"Look, George," Marty called out, sounding quite panicked. "I'm telling you George, if you do not ask Lorraine to that dance, I'm gonna regret it for the rest of my life."

"But I can't go to the dance," George insisted. Why was this such a big deal to Marty? Was it actually his way of making George feel bad for spying into her window? George didn't understand. "I'll miss my favourite television program, Science Fiction Theater."

"Yeah, but George," Marty begged, "Lorraine wants to go with you. Give her a break."

"Look, I'm just not ready to ask Lorraine out to the dance," countered George, as he sure was getting annoyed with Marty, "and not you, nor anybody else on this planet is gonna make me change my mind!" With that, George stormed right into the house.

"George, what's wrong?" Lester asked, as he stepped up from the couch. "I suppose you had a pretty rough day? I'm very sorry that we couldn't eat lunch with you. One of these days, I'm sure Biff will have what's coming to him. He's a very nasty type!"

"You simply can say _that_ again," replied George. "Mark Dixon can be just as bad, though. Anyway, I met this boy. He says to call him 'Marty'. He really seems so eager to be my friend. I do appreciate it, of course. I think he can be very pushy, though. I mean, for some reason, he seems to be rather insistent on me asking Lorraine out."

"Well, I'm just not sure of what to say," replied Billy, softly. "Girls of her type probably wouldn't want to have anything to do with us. At any rate, we should simply meet this Marty. I mean, if he quite likes you... Well, I rather hope this means he'd also like us."

oooooooooo

"You sure seem to be ecstactic, Lorrie," Betty commented, as the trio were eating at Lou's Cafe. "I wish that I could eat the way you do, and stay thin. Anyway, it's very romantic! The way that Calvin Klein defended you, that is. Anyway, if Biff ever ends up getting married, I'll be so surprised. I mean, which girl would want to marry him?"

"Well, it's sure not me," Lorraine replied, as she made a face of disgust. "I heard that his father was just as bad. Well, this is actually one of the very few things I don't like about Hill Valley. Of course, I suppose people like Biff really do exist in every town."

"I think you're right, Lorrie," replied Babs. "Anyway, I think Calvin Klein is very cute. I seem what you mean, though, about him not being very tall. He seems to be fearless with bullies, though. I really wish more people could be like him, and stand up to Biff."

"Well, he certainly is intimidating," agreed Betty, sighing. "Anyway, enough about Biff. There simply are many more pleasant things to discuss. Anyway, I'm really hoping that Todd Newman will ask me to the Enchantment Under the Sea Dance. I simply think he's a sweet guy." Looking up, she added, "Lorraine, I believe that your song is playing."

"Sweet Lorraine!" gushed Lorraine, happily. "By Frank Sinatra! I certainly do love this song. I sure hope that, when Calvin and I get married, we can have this song played at our wedding. Anyway, I really do think it's such a beautiful rendition of the song!"

"Goodness, Lorrie, you've quite got it bad!" exclaimed Betty, as a smile spread across her face. "Well, I guess I'm really not one to talk. For the longest time, I've really had a huge crush on Todd. I sure he's not dating anyone, right now. I hope he asks me."

"Well, if Todd really does ask you," suggested Lorraine, "maybe you and Todd can go on a double date... with Calvin and me. I sure think it'd be so romantic. We could just go, before we head for the dance. I do plan to pick out a real nice dress. It sure took some prodding, y'know, before my parents really agreed to let me go to the dance."

Lorraine sighed to herself, as she thought of her parents. While they both quite cared for her, they sure could be overprotective. Her father still disapproved of Calvin Klein. Her mother didn't seem to think as badly of him, but she wanted Lorraine to be safe.


	5. Chapter 5

_November 8, 1955  
1:28 AM PST_

George was in the middle of a rather lovely dream, where he was about to be married to Lorraine - when a loud blast of music jolted him awake. It sure sounded like nothing that he ever heard of. There was also some pressure against his ears. He quite broke into a cold sweat, as he caught sight of a menacing creature. Just what could it be?

"Who are you?" George asked, as he was very frightened. He was greeted with more of that loud noise. Why was this creature actually intent of tormenting him, so much.

"Silence Earthling!" boomed the creature. Upon closer look, the creature looked like an alien. "My name is Darth Vader. I am an extra-terrestrial, from the planet Vulcan."

"Mom!" George cried out, as he felt panicked. "Dad!" He sure hoped that his parents - or his mother, at least - would be able to come to his rescue. He felt rather terrified!

"Silence!" commanded Darth Vader, as he pulled out an odd looking device - which had a bright red glowing light. "My heat ray will vapourize you, if you do not obey me."

"Okay! Okay!" George replied, as he realized how defenseless he was. He thought of the story of Farmer Peabody, who claimed that an alien crashing into his barn. It was a story that greatly fascinated George. Perhaps, it really did happen! "I surrender."

"You, George McFly," Darth Vader continued, "have created a rift in the space-time continuum." George was taken aback, as he had no idea just what he did wrong.

"I'm sorry," mumbled George, quite fearing for his life. "I'm sorry, I... I didn't mean it."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, George," snapped Darth Vader. "The supreme Klingon hereby commands you to take the female unit - known as Baines, Lorraine - to the place... called Hill Valley High School - exactly three Earth cycles from now." George was so taken aback. He certainly couldn't believe it! "That's this Saturday night, George."

"You mean," George asked, stunned, "you want me to take Lorraine to the dance?" It sure seemed strange, that Darth Vader wanted him to do the same thing - that Marty was also pushing him into doing. Could they possibly be together in this, somehow?

"Affirmative," replied Darth Vader. George recalled just what he said to Marty, before he stormed into the house. Darth Vader wasn't exactly from _this_ planet, though.

"I... I don't know if I can do that," George stammered. As some more of the loud noise simply blasted into his ears, he added, "Okay! Okay! All right! I'll do it! I'll take Lorraine to the dance. Just, please..." This most certainly was going to be a very difficult task.

"Now, close your eyes," instructed Darth Vader, very slowly, "and see me no more."

"Okay," George replied, as he simply closed his eyes. "Affirmative." Within a matter of seconds, George felt himself becoming real faint. Just then, he lost all consciousness.

oooooooooo

As George woke up, he rubbed his eyes. He found himself on the floor, in an awkward position. Upon glancing at the clock, he was shocked to see that it was 2:48. He really did oversleep, and he ended up missed a whole day of school. It really was too late to head over there. He had to find Marty, realizing that he simply needed the boy's help.

As he started to get dressed, he sure couldn't stop thinking of Darth Vader. Granted, he always was open to the idea of aliens existing. Still, he never actually expected to encounter one. He didn't feel certain of if he could quite discuss this with his parents.

Of course, his parents encouraged him to write - even though his father insisted that he never showed his stories to anyone. He really knew that his father was also often insecure. When his father was much younger, Biff's father used to always bully him.

_I guess this just runs in the family_, pondered George. He supposed Darth Vader quite wanted for George to _marry_ Lorraine, as well. If that did end up becoming reality, he wondered what their future family might be like. How many children would they have, and what would they be like? Would his children even come to love him?

George reached for his wallet, as he decided to head downtown. As he really had no idea where Marty lived, he might just have to wait for tomorrow. He realized that his parents wouldn't be home, until late. He could maybe have dinner at Holt's Diner.

Upon leaving the house, he headed for downtown. He hoped that Biff and the gang wouldn't accost him. Later that evening, he planned to head over to Lester's house. As for now, though, he needed to be left alone - so that he could do some thinking.

He thought over what he wanted to do, after graduating from high school. He simply wished to college. He figured that his mother might really support the idea. As for his father, though - that was a different story. He figured that his father would be quite down on the idea. He was afraid, in fact, to even discuss his dream with his father.

Sometimes, George felt rather lonely. Last year, he tried reading How to Win Friends and Influence People - which was a self-help book, written by Dale Carnegie. It quite backfired, though - as the advice he that learned caused more people to avoid him.

George sighed, as he was nearing the Courthouse Square. He thought of what he'd order. He had a rather big craving for fish and chips. As Holt's Diner served fish and chips every day of the week, it was the perfect place to eat. He felt rather hungry.

As George was at the Texaco station, he caught sight of Marty. After yesterday, he just never thought that he'd be very happy to see the young visitor. After all, Marty was the only one who could help him. He just wasn't very certain of if even Lester or Billy could help. They were great friends, but they didn't share Marty's confidence.

"Marty!" George called out, as he ran up his new buddy. He hoped that Marty would still want to help him. He certainly hoped that he wasn't too late. "Marty! Marty!"

"Hey, George, buddy," Marty greeted, in a friendly voice. He seemed like he was also happy to see George. "You weren't at school. What have you been doing, all day?"

"I overslept," George explained. "Look, I need your help. I have to ask Lorraine out, but I don't know how to do it." After the words were out, he felt quite embarrassed. He then noticed that Marty appeared to be more than just a little willing to help out.

"All right, okay," Marty replied. "Listen, keep your pants on. She's over in the café." Struggling quite hard to unscrew the cap of his Pepsi bottle, he groaned, "God, how do you do this?" George grabbed Marty's bottle, as he popped off the cap. It simply made George question about Marty. "What made you change your mind, George?"

"Last night, Darth Vader came down from planet Vulcan," George explained, "and he told me that, if I didn't take Lorraine out, that he'd melt my brain." As the words just out, George couldn't believe it. Surely, Marty would think him to be rather insane.

"Yeah, well," Marty repled, a little nervously, "uh, let's keep this brain melting stuff to ourselves, okay?" George felt quite relieved, as he almost expected Marty to laugh in his face. Then again, considering his new friend's mannerisms, George wondered...

"Oh, yeah, yeah," George stammered, nervously. At the least, Marty appeared to be a friendly enough boy. It might simply be a coincidence, that Darth Vader just wanted the very same thing from George - as Marty did. Maybe Darth Vader wished to punish him, for his routine habit of spying on girls. He supposed he really did learn his lesson.

"All right, okay," Marty continued, as the two walked up to Lou's Cafe. "All right, there she is, George," Marty pointed out. George felt a little nervous, as he thought of Biff's command for him to never again enter Lou's Cafe. "Just go in there and invite her."

"Okay," George stammered, "but I don't know what to say." Aside from his cousins, George wasn't used to approaching girls. After all, he really feared being rejected.

"Just say anything, George," Marty insisted. "Say whatever's natural... the first thing that comes to your mind." George sighed, as he did his best to follow Marty's advice.

"Nothing's coming to my mind," George replied, feeling discouraged. As Marty actually muttered something under his breath, he asked, "What... what?"

"Nothing, nothing, nothing," stammered Marty. "Look, tell her destiny has brought you together. Tell her that she's the most beautiful girl you have ever seen." George really liked the idea, as he decided to write it down. "Girls like that stuff." Marty sure seemed seemed to be a little startled, as he asked, "What... What are you doing, George?"

"I'm writing this down," George replied, a little nervously . "This is good stuff." It would help him know what to say, as well. He hoped that Marty's advice would actually work.

"Yeah, okay," replied Marty, as he gave George an expectant look. George not only feared rejection for Lorraine, but also the possibility that Biff might simply show up.

"Oh," was all George said. He wanted Marty to join him, so that he'd be less nervous. Of course, that might just make things worse - if Lorraine was in love with Marty.

"Let's go," urged Marty. It seemed that Marty, for some reason, desperately wished for him to do it. Of course, he simply was used to being ordered around - by Biff and his gang. With Marty, it seemed to be different. Marty wasn't quite as intimidating.

"Oh," George repeated. He hated to let down his new friend, who seemed to believe in him. In a way, Marty sort of reminded George of his mother - who would often ask him to do things, insisting that it was for his own good. He guessed Marty was right.

"Will you take care of that?" Marty asked. George knew that there was no backing out of this. He really had no choice, but to swallow his pride. This was going to be tough.

"Right," George replied, very nervously - as he walked into the cafe. Etta James was playing on the jukebox. As he hesitated, Marty just gave him a little push. He walked over to the counter, as he rather called out, "Lou, gimme a milk... chocolate." As Lou slid one down the counter, George took a gulp. Slowly, he walked over to Lorraine.


	6. Chapter 6

_November 8, 1955  
3:30 PM PST_

"I understand that it isn't so proper for a lady to ask a man out," Lorraine commented, dreamily. "However, if he's very hesitant to ask me out, I really might have drop some _very_ strong hints. Anyway, Betty, I was thinking of doing the double date - after the dance is over. Before the dance, Calvin and I could maybe eat just by ourselves."

"You really are lucky, Lorrie," Babs commented, laughing. "I rather hope to, one day, have a cute boy drop into my life." With a mischievous grin, she added, "I'm guessing that, after he brings you home, you're planning to make some violent love with him."

"Aw, Babs, shut up!" replied Lorraine, as she gave Babs a friendly shove. "There is a lot more to a relationship, than doing the nasty - you... you naughty girl! Anyway, if my parents caught us doing that, they'd have my hide! You know how they can..."

"I'm sitting right behind Todd Newman," Betty pointed out, dreamily. "I'd sure love to share a cherry coke with him. I wonder if he might really be having a hard time - with not looking at me. Oh, I hope that he can't hear me! I wish I wasn't shy. He's quite a dream. I wonder how he and Calvin would get along! Maybe I could just drop him..."

Lorraine looked up, as she saw a tall and thin boy heading towards her. She was very certain that she's seen him around, but simply didn't know him that well. "Lorraine, my density has popped me to you."

"What?" Lorraine asked, as she was taken aback. She had no idea what he was trying to say. Was he in the science club? If so, what did _she_ have to do with density?

"Oh, what I meant to say was..." stammered the boy. Lorraine really felt bad for him, as he just seemed to be shy. Lorraine remembered a time, when she herself was shy.

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" Lorraine asked, hoping that it would simply put the boy at ease. She was pretty certain that she never quite interacted with him, as she didn't even know his name. He certainly seemed seemed to be nice enough.

"Yes, yes," the boy replied, real nervously. "I'm George... George McFly, and I'm your density." After a rather lengthy pause, he added, "I mean, your destiny."

"Aw," gushed Lorraine, as she smiled at him. She really felt touched, as she giggled. Suddenly, the music stopped. She groaned, when she noticed that Biff and his gang walked into the cafe. This was the last thing she needed to deal with, right now.

"Hey, McFly!" Biff called out, menacingly. Lorraine's heart jumped, as she worried that Biff might be real quick to notice _her_. "I thought I told you never to come in here. Well, it's gonna cost you. How much money have you got on you?"

"Well, Biff..." George started to say, very nervously. While Lorraine's heart went out to him, she realized that he wasn't exacyly the boy that she'd want for a husband.

Lorraine swallowed nervously, as Biff started walking towards her table. Calvin, who was sitting on one of the stools, stuck his foot out - tripping Biff. Lorraine was simply impressed, as he admired the courage that young Calvin had. He sure was the one!

"Poor Todd!" muttered Betty. "I'm sure he wasn't exactly expecting for _that_ to happen. That being said, it's certainly nice to see this Calvin really giving it to Biff!"

As Biff stood back up, he turned to Calvin - and growled, "All right, punk, now..."

"Whoa, whoa, Biff," called out Calvin, as he pointed behind Biff. "What's that?"

As Biff turned around, Calvin punched him. After that, he pushed past Biff's gang - as he ran out of the Cafe. The music started up again. While a few might consider rather Calvin to be foolhardy, Lorraine felt that what Calvin did was a true act of bravery.

"That's Calvin Klein," Lorraine gushed, as she was now oblivious to George's presense. "Oh, my God! He's a dream. Come on, you two, let's all just head up to the window."

Most everyone eating at the cafe joined Lorraine, as she went to watch Calvin. She saw that the young man was being chased by Biff's gang. Lorraine simply knew that Calvin Klein was the guy for him. He wasn't very tall, but he certainly was brave!

"What's that thing he's on?" asked one of the girls, as she looked to be impressed.

"It's a board with wheels!" replied a boy, with awe. He really looked to be amazed.

"He's an absolute dream," gushed Lorraine. She really knew how ruthless Biff and his gang could be. Young Calvin seemed to know what he was doing, though. When she saw that Biff was trying to run Marty over, she felt a great rage boil inside of her.

Lorraine could hardly believe what she saw, as Biff swerved. Suddenly, Biff crashed into the manure truck. Both the car and the passengers were covered with manure. Lorraine, along with many others, ran out of the Cafe. Even Goldie joined them.

"Hoo!" Goldie called out, as the manure smelled very strong. Lorraine was pleased to see that Biff's car was full a manure. It just served him right. It was obvious that Biff finally met his match. While Calvin seemed to be a friendly guy, it was simply obvious that he didn't suffer bullies gladly. She didn't feel sorry for Biff, even in the least.

Calvin brought the skateboard back to the kid, as he said, "Thanks a lot, kid."

"I'm gonna get that son of a bitch!" growled Biff, after he spit some of the manure out of his mouth. However, Lorraine just had a good feeling that Biff wasn't going to have an easy time with it. Calvin Klein was, without a doubt, a thorn in Biff Tannen's side.

"Where does he come from?" Betty asked, as she certainly seemed to be impressed.

"Yeah," added Babs, "where does he live?" She seemed to giving Lorraine a little hint.

"I don't know..." Lorraine replied, panting. She certainly was lovestruck. "... but I'm gonna find out." After swallowing, she added "Say, Babs, since your sister won't be home by... Well, I was wondering if I could borrow her car. I'd sure like to follow..."

"Well, uh," Babs started to say. She seemed to be pretty hesitant. "Oh, all right! Just this once. If she finds out that I let you used it, she'll kill me. I understand how rather important this is. I can now see why you fell for him. I even feel just a little jealous."

"Thanks, Babs!" Lorraine replied, gratefully. "I just have a great feeling. This is really shaping up to be a swell week." Turning to Betty, she added, "I just hope that things also work out for you. I'll be sure to call you, tonight! I know that, deep down inside, Calvin is in love with me. I mean, when he came to my rescure, I sure was touched."

oooooooooo

Lorraine just felt elated, as she followed Calvin to his place. Of course, he really tried to be discreet. When she saw Marty turn into Riverside Drive, she really remembered last Saturday. She knew that her father disapproved of Calvin. Of course, she simply didn't care what her father thought. After all, he really disapproved of many people.

Slowly, she knocked on the door. Calvin Klein seemed to be real shy, but he was just adorable. She really had to go to the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance with him. A middle-aged man then let her into the garage. He really looked to be a little familiar.

"Hi, Cal... Marty," Lorraine replied, a little nervously. After all, she was taught that it was considered improper for a girl to make the move. She just knew that her parents would disapprove, especially her father. However, she found the rule to be unfair.

"Mom... Lorraine!" Marty gasped. Lorraine was very taken aback. Did the young man just call her "Mom"? It seemed to be unusual. "Uh, how did you know I was here?"

"I followed you," Lorraine replied, rather sheepishly. She really hoped that the young man wouldn't be angry.

"Oh, uh," Marty replied, nervously. "This is my Doc... Uncle... Doc Brown."

"Hi," Lorraine replied. She realized this that might be the same Dr. Brown, who taught third grade at Hill Valley Elementary School. He actually used to be Milton's teacher.

"Hello," Dr. Brown replied, warmly. Lorraine wondered just what he was working on.

"Marty, this may seem a little forward," Lorraine explained, "but I was wondering if... you would ask me to the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance, on Saturday."

"Uh, you mean nobody's asked you?" Marty asked, stunned. He sounded almost as if he was _expecting_ for someone else to ask her. She just couldn't figure out why.

"No, not yet," Lorraine replied, coyly - as she walked up to the young man. Calvin... or Marty... had very gorgeous slate-blue eyes. He simply had the face of an angel.

"What about George?" Marty prodded. Did Lorraine hear him correctly? George who?

"George McFly?" gasped Lorraine, feeling real confused. "Oh, he's kinda cute and all - but not... Well, I think a man should be strong - so he could stand up for himself, and protect the woman he loves. Don't you?" Calvin... Marty... was just the guy that she wanted. She was certain was Marty was only trying to do his good friend a favour.

"Yeah," Marty replied, nervously. After taking in a deep breath, he added, "All right, Lorraine, will you take me to the dance?" Lorraine really smiled, as she ran her finger along the dimple in Marty's left cheek. Marty flashed her an adorable lopsided smile.

"So, uh, Marty," Lorraine asked, coyly. "Would you like to... Well, I really have a lot of money. If you'd like, I was thinking of treating you for dinner. We sure could look for a place, that's nice and romantic... and where Biff would be the least likely to find us."

"Actually, uh, this might not be a good night," protested Dr. Brown. "Marty and I, uh, are going to be quite busy. Tomorrow, you might be able to take him out. I, uh, I just think it's wonderful... that Marty's making a lot of friends. He sure was, uh, nervous - when he first came to town. Anyway, I'm afraid that we can't let you stick around."

"Oh, uh, I understand," Lorraine replied, quietly. "So, Marty, is tomorrow okay?" The young man just nodded. "Well, I guess you and your uncle sure have a few plans for tonight. I really don't intend to take you away from your family. Take care, Marty!"

Lorraine waved to Marty, as she stepped outside. She smiled, as Marty waved back. She felt happy, as the young man finally agreed to go with her. It was a real shame, though, that she had to wait for tomorrow. It'd certainly be worth the wait, though.


	7. Chapter 7

_November 9, 1955  
8:10 AM PST_

Lorraine really felt happy, as she was skipping off to school. Fortunately, she had no tests to take. It was going to be so hard, though, waiting for after school. She really was excited to spend time with Calvin Klein! It really would be a dream come true. As she caught of her friends, she smiled. She wondered how they'd react to the news.

"Babs! Betty!" Lorraine called out, as she ran to join her friends. "Hey, Betty, I tried to call you - but you weren't home! Anyway, I do have the most exciting news to tell you! I now know where Calvin lives, and he... he agreed to ask me to the dance!"

"Oh, Lorrie, that's so exciting!" gushed Betty, as she hugged Lorraine. "I'm quite sorry for not being home, last night. Todd came over to my place, and he asked me out! We ate at Holt's Diner, where the chicken really was delicious! After that, we headed over to the Essex Theatre - and we watched Cattle Queen of Montana. It was quite fun!"

"I'm quite happy for you, Betty!" exclaimed Lorraine. "I sure wanted to eat out with Calvin, last night. However, he had plans with his uncle - and I figured that I should respect that. By the way, his uncle happens to be Dr. Brown - who happens to..."

"Oh, you mean the scientist?" asked Babs. As Lorraine nodded, she added, "I actually never would've expected that! I've rather heard a few things about him, that... Well, our parents have always taught us to never simply assume anything about anyone."

"Well, he teaches third grade," pointed out Betty, "and I understand that his students love him." Placing her arm around Lorraine, she added, "Anyway, I'm rather happy for you." With a sudden blush, she continued, "As it just turns out, Todd really overheard all that I said of him... at Lou's Cafe. He simply pretended that he couldn't hear me."

"I guess he was real touched," suggested Lorraine, as she broke into a grin. "I'm sure looking rather forward to this evening. They serve some great Italian food at Louisa's Pasta Eatery. I even told him him that I would pay, as I quite have plenty of money."

"Good for you, Lorrie," replied Babs, patting Lorraine's shoulder. "Well, school is about to start. I really wouldn't want to get a tardy - and I just have a feeling that you guys wouldn't, either. I mean, y'know how Mr. Strickland can be. He's just such a grouch!"

"Oh, who simply gives a toss about Mr. Strickland?" countered Lorraine, as she waved her hand backwards. "I'm just not going to let anyone ruin my day. By the way, Babs, I told my parents that I'd be over by your place. You'll cover for me, won't you?" Babs smiled, as she nodded. "Thanks a bunch! You are a real pal. It'll be worth the wait!"

As Lorraine looked around, she caught a glimpse of Calvin. As she didn't have time to talk with him, she waved. It really was a shame, that he wasn't in any of her classes. Then, on the other hand, it could actually make it harder for Lorraine to concentrate.

oooooooooo

George felt real nervous, as he joined Billy and Lester at the table. He wondered how Marty would take to his friends. It would actually be nice, if he could just add another person to his group of close friends. Still, unlike the trio, Marty seemed to be popular. As a result, Marty might simply not wish to have anything to do with George's group.

"Hello, guys!" Marty called out, as he set his tray down. "So, uh, George - these guys must, uh, be your friends." George just nodded. "Well, I guess I should just introduce myself. My name's Marty, uh, Klein. I'm staying here for a week... with my uncle."

"Pleased to meet you, Marty," Lester commented, warmly. "I heard that you made Biff Tannen crash into a manure truck! I really wish I could've seen that. Are you sure that you... that you just want to eat with _us_? We're not exactly the most well-liked..."

"Hey, I really don't care," Marty replied, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "I rather try to be a friend to everyone. Well, except for people like Biff Tannen. I simply have no use for bullies. Anyway, uh, I sure was looking forward to meeting George's friends. I, uh, had a vision. I think there's a reason for why I'm here. I came here to help George!"

"Oh, really?" George asked, as he was rather taken aback. Could it really be possible, that Marty was visited by Darth Vader. "I mean, I suppose it's actually sweet. It's not everyday, y'know, that a new person decides to take a sudden interest in my life."

"I want to help you out," explained Marty, laying a hand on George's arm. "It's rather something that I... that I was called to do. I sure would love for you to have a happy life, George. Every person quite deserves it! Well, except for maybe people like Biff!"

"You seem to be a nice person, Marty," replied Billy, softly. "Life sometimes seems to be unfair. It quite seems like people like Biff can get whatever he wants. It's obvious that he never learned the Golden Rule. It's scary to think of what he could be like, in thirty years. I suppose we should thank our lucky stars that, at least, he's not rich!"

"Yeah, that would be scary," George agreed, shuddering. "Well, Marty, I feel that it's simply a shame - that you're only staying for a week. We were sort of hoping to have you... Well, we wanted you to join our group. Then, again, you _are_ popular!"

"I already told you, buddy," Marty replied, smiling. "I sure don't care about your social status! The only type of people that I really consider to be beneath me are those who treat other people badly, and have no consideration for the welfare of other people."

"That's, uh, real profound," George replied, as he managed a small smile. "I do feel a bit bad, now, about brushing you off. Also, thank you! Thank you, Marty, for saving my life! Thank you, uh, for offering to help me! Thank you, most of all, for just being my friend. You have absolutely no idea, Marty, just how much that means to me!"

"Yeah, I echo George's thanks," replied Lester. "He did tell me that... that you were a little pushy. I'm just so pleased to meet you, though! After school, would you want to spend time with us? We can't go over to Lou's Cafe, though, in case Biff shows up."

"Yeah, I actually can't blame you," agreed Marty, softly. "Well, at around five, I could stop over. I sure was wanting to spend time with George, anyway. I'd be so happy to have you guys over, as well. By the way, I don't think you ever told me your names."

"Oh, my name's Lester Collins," replied Lester, "and this is Billy Stockhausen. All of our lives, we've been friends. We were always thought of as... as strange. It wasn't until we were twelve, though, that Biff actually began to pushing around. It really was the same year, as well, that Biff was held back a grade - for getting a lot of bad marks."

George smiled at Marty, and felt real bad for misunderstanding him. He still wondered, though, if Darth Vader had some connection of Marty Klein. Marty really seemed to be a regular human being, even if he appeared to possess some extraordinary talents.

oooooooooo

"I simply can't believe this, Lorrie," Babs commented, with disgust. "Why would Calvin Klein want to sit with George McFly... and his buddies? I mean, there rather seems to be something... Well, that guy rather gives me the creeps. He looks like someone... I think he spends much of his free time, reading Oh La La magazines! He just seems..."

"You really think so?" Lorraine asked, stunned. "I know that I've never spoken to him, all that much. I think accusing him of being a 'pervert', though... I think he just rather seemed to be... shy. Do you remember what you said, about passing judgement?"

"Oh, you mean... about Dr. Brown?" asked Babs, nervously. Lorraine nodded, as she wagged her index finger. "Well, I never exactly met Dr. Brown - and he sure appears to be a good teacher, according to many. Still, I've seen the way George could..."

"Why are you defending George, anyway?" added Betty, scowling. "I thought Calvin Klein was the guy you were in love with. I really can't understand why Calvin doesn't spend his time with the... Well, what does he simply see in George? They really have absolutely nothing in common! I admit that this makes me question a little about..."

"He said that George was a good friend of his," explained Lorraine. "I really think that the two of you need to loosen up. Actually, this sure makes me all the more attracted to Calvin. I admire how he seems to believe in, well, seeing the good in everyone."

"I still think there's a little something off about George," insisted Betty. "I wouldn't be all too surprised, Lorrie, if George and Biff were actually real good buddies - and that Biff bullying George is just his way of covering up... They might really be in cahoots!"

"Since when did you become a conspiracy theorist, Betty?" demanded Lorraine, rolling her eyes. "Actually, both of you! No, I'm not attracted to George! Not in the least! At any rate, if Calvin really doesn't have a problem with him... Well, I can still care about people that I'm not particularly close to - can't I? After all, it's the right thing to do."

"Of course, Lorrie," Betty replied, quietly. "Listen, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to make you so angry. It's simply a special day for you... and me, for that matter. I feel quite excited. Todd asked me to come to his house, and his parents won't be there!"

"I'm sorry, too, Lorrie," Babs added, softly. "I didn't mean to spoil your special day. It is very exciting, knowing that you and Betty both get to be with your crushes. I quite envy you guys. Well, even if nobody asks me, I still plan to have fun at the dance."

Lorraine smiled, as she glanced at Calvin. While she and her close friends actually did quarrel, on occasion - she quite valued her friends. When David Goodwyn died, Babs and Betty were quite supportive to her - and they both joined her at David's funeral. They sure were the type of friends who stood by each other, through thick and thin.


	8. Chapter 8

_November 9, 1955  
3:15 PM PST_

Lorraine smiled at Marty, as the waitress seated the two of them. Marty didn't say too much, as he drove over to Louisa's Pasta Eatery. She wondered if he was feeling very nervous. Otherwise, he was maybe just very hungry. She didn't exactly care for what the lunch lady had served, so she barely ate any lunch. She was real sick of meatloaf.

"Isn't this wonderful?" gushed Lorraine. "I simply love Italian food. I swear, Marty, if I never have another taste of meatleaf - it'll just be too soon. The stuff that the school serves tastes very nasty... worse than what my mother makes. What about you?"

"I'm simply not a big meatloaf person, myself," agreed Marty. "I do have hamburgers, though. Most particularly, I like bacon cheeseburgers. It rather makes me feel so glad that I'm not Jewish. I mean, I have Jewish friends - and I do respect their culture..."

"I really understand just what you mean," Lorraine replied, nodded. "To be honest, I just love to eat. My mother tends to give me a hard time about it. So, anyway, what are your parents simply like? Are they, uh, quite supportive of your hobbies? I guess my parents really want what's best for me, but... Well, they can be so restrictive."

"Say, if you don't mind," Marty replied, little somewhat uneasy, "I'd actually rather not talk about my parent. I, uh... Well, I just think we should talk about something else. It makes me, uh, feel a little uncomfortable. Say, does this place have stuffed shells?"

"They sure do!" exclaimed Lorraine, excitedly. "Yeah, I do have a craving for stuffed shells... and garlic bread. That stuff could be rather addictive. My mother does make Italian food, on occasion. I really wish that she'd make it a little more often, though."

"I guess I'll have a glass of chocolate milk," explained Marty. "This Friday. if you'd like, we could go out for fish. I really enjoy fish and chips. I simply love beer-battered cod, to be exact. I quite love it, when it's covered with a lot of tarter sauce. To be honest, what your mother was serving... Well, it actually didn't look to be all too appetizing."

"Was _that_ why you were so quick to take off?" suggested Lorraine, softly. Marty looked quite uneasy. "All right, then. Never mind. I guess you were just quite anxious to see your uncle. So, uh, are you planning to stay here... on a permanent basis?"

"Actually, uh, no," replied Marty, softly. "Saturday night, after the dance, I'll have to return to... to the Coast Guard Auxiliary. By the way, I really don't wish to discuss it. I mean, this is my time off - so I'd quite prefer to not discuss anything work related."

"All right, I understand," Lorraine replied. She did feel disappointed, as she wanted to find out more of what Calvin "Marty" Klein did. Still, she realized that it really was best to respect his wishes. "Well, the atmosphere is very nice - and I quite enjoy the music that's playing. I guess we're actually about ready to order. I'm practically starving!"

Lorraine's heart melted, as Marty flashed her a lopsided smile. This was her first date, and she neatly felt as if she was in heaven. She really couldn't get over how adorable the young visitor was. She wished to, someday, have a son that looked just like him.

oooooooooo

"Marty!" George called out, as he saw his new friend step out of the Packard. "I told Mom that I'd hang her laundry. Lester and Billy should be here, very shortly. I feel a litte... Lorraine actually didn't pay any attention to me. She only had eyes for you!"

"Yes, George, I understand," Marty replied, softly. "However, not all is lost. We could still... I guess I should be rather honest. Lorraine wanted me to ask her to the dance, so... I did." George simply couldn't believe what he heard! He felt betrayed! "Listen, I understand just what you're thinking. We could still make this work, George. Honest!"

"How so?" snapped George. He simply should've known better, than to just trust this stranger. "You sure made a big fool out of me, Marty! You made me believe that you really wanted to help. Heck, you were even _pushing_ me to ask out Lorraine ..."

"George, I really _do_ care about you," insisted Marty, as tears filled his eyes. "In fact, I have a plan... that could just work out. Lorraine says that she rather wants a man... who will be strong, and protect her. I have a way for you to convince her..."

"All right, Marty," George replied, sighing. Marty seemed to be sincere enough. "You _are_ my only hope... and I sure have to do this. What all am I supposed to do?"

"At 9:00," explained Marty, "I'm gonna be in the car with Lorraine. You're gonna be at the dance. I'm gonna act as though I'm, uh, really taking advantage of her. You come up, you open the door, and you shout: Hey you! Get your damn hands off of her!"

"I still don't understand," George protested, as he was still confused. He desperately wanted to trust Marty. It simply didn't seem to make much sense, though. "How am I supposed to go to the dance with her, if she's already going to the dance with you?"

"'Cause, George," Marty protested, rather impatiently, "she wants to go to the dance with you. She just doesn't know it, yet." After taking a brief pause, he added, "That's why we gotta show her that you, George McFly, are a fighter. You're somebody who's gonna stand up for yourself... someone who's gonna protect her."

"Yeah," George replied, nervously, "but I never picked a fight in my entire life."

"You're not gonna be picking a fight, Dad," Marty blurted out. "Dad, Dad, Daddy-o. You're coming to a rescue, right?" George simply had to admit that Marty was right. "Okay, let's go over the plan again. 8:55, where are you gonna be?"

"I'm gonna be at the dance," replied George, as he still didn't understand the plan.

"Right," Marty replied, "and where am I gonna be?"

"You're gonna be in the car... with her," replied George, feeling quite irritated. He still couldn't exactly understand why Marty agreed to ask Lorraine out. Couldn't he simply have been a little more insistant on Lorraine going out with George? Like bribing her?

"Right," replied Marty. "Okay, so right around 9:00, she's gonna get very angry with me."

"Why is she gonna get angry with you?" George asked, not quite understanding what Marty had in mind. After all, Marty didn't seem the type of person to hurt anyone.

"Well, because..." Marty insisted, emphatically. "George, nice girls get angry - when guys take advantage of them."

"Ho!" George gasped, horrified. He really couldn't believe what he heard. "You mean you're gonna touch her on her..." He held up his mother's bra. He just didn't feel too comfortable agreeing to a plan that could hurt a girl. It just didn't seem right.

"No, no, George," insisted Marty, as he grabbed the bra from George. "Look, it's just an act, right? Okay! So, 9:00, you're strolling through the parking lot. You see us struggling in the car. You walk up, you open the door, and you say..." George had a very uneasy feeling about the whole thing. "... your line, George!" prodded Marty.

"Oh, uh," George replied, as he swallowed deeply. "Hey you, get your damn hands off her." Feeling sudden shame, he asked, "Do you really think I ought to swear?"

"Yes, definitely," Marty insisted, very vehemently. "God dammit, George! Swear!" In a real quieter voice, he continued, "Okay, so... Now, you come up. You punch me in the stomach. I'm out for the count, right? And you and Lorraine live happily ever after."

"Oh, you make it sound so easy," George muttered, as he began to understand the plan. He didn't feel completely comfortable with it, though. He really wasn't like Biff. He just couldn't stand to harm another person. "I just... I wish I wasn't so scared."

"George, there's nothing to be scared of," insisted Marty, real gently. "All it takes is a little self confidence." After a brief pause, he added, "You know, if you put your mind to it - you could accomplish anything." He just took in a breath, before he suggested, "All right, tell you what, George. Gimme a shot right here. Gimme your best shot."

"No," protested George, horrified. "I'm not going to hit you in the stomach." His father was simply against violence, of course. However, he could also recall some of what he learned in Sunday School - about how one should actually just "turn the other cheek".

"Come on, George," encouraged Marty, as he pointed to his belly. "Come on. Right here, come on." George realized just how his friend was. However, that sure didn't make his task any easier. He swallowed, as he decided to Marty's idea a little try.

"There!" George replied, as he punched Marty - very lightly! "That was good, She'll believe that. I know she will, I'm positive..." After all, George had no desire to hurt Marty. He sure couldn't bring himself to hit those that he cared about. Granted, he didn't have the courage to hit those that he _didn't_ care much about, either.

"Tell you what, George," Marty replied, softly. "I'm gonna spend the rest of the week, coaching you. We have three days to practice. That'll quite be plenty of time. Hey, do you have a punching bag?" George nodded. "That might be able to help, a little bit. Of course, it probably helps that the... that the punching bag isn't exactly a living thing."

"Thanks, Marty," George replied, softly. "I'm, uh, sorry. I shouldn't've gotten so mad at you. I really have a hard time, trusting people that I don't know all too well. I sure feel a bit... Well, I've just had so many people treat me badly - I tend to feel as..."

"Aw, George, that's all right," commented Marty, softly. Looking around, he added, "I think your friends are here. Let's take a break. This evening, we can practice more. It really means just as much to me, as it does to you. Therefore, I'd be happy to help."

George smiled, as Lester and Billy walked up. He wouldn't quite certain of if he should let them know about the plan that Marty suggested. Of course, he really had a crush on - and having her for a romantic partner would seem like a dream come true. There was also the fact, of course, that he didn't wish for Darth Vader to vapourize him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This story takes place just shortly after Circle of Friends, which can be found in Trilogy Vignettes.**

_November 10, 1955  
5:30 PM PST_

"Thanks for letting us read your stories, George," Marty commented, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "I mean, they're very good. I think you should really consider sending them into... a science fiction magazine. If you really want to, you sure could become a... Well, you should consider getting your stories published. You have potential!"

"Uh, do you really mean it?" George asked, as he swallowed. Was Marty being entirely sincere, or was he actually only trying to be a good friend? Granted, it sure was a nice thing for him to say. "How can I really tell that... that you aren't being a little biased?"

"George, I really do mean it," Marty insisted, as he patted George's back. "You simply need to have a little more confidence. Y'know, I can relate to how you feel. It's really that... Well, you shouldn't become discouraged by what... what other people say."

"I rather enjoy your stories, too," added Lester, admiringly. "I especially love reading about the instances where Biff really gets it! Perhaps, in the future, that simply could turn into reality - and you'll be able to laugh right in Biff's face. After all, there's really no reason why people like Biff should be allowed to rule the world - while we really..."

"I'm simply going to miss you, Marty," commented Billy, "when you leave. It looks as if your parents have raised you well. I'm not quite sure if I'm even planning to go to the dance. Well, I ... I guess, with the three of us together, it might not be all that bad."

"Hey, Marty," commented Lester, "I heard that you really plan to take Lorraine Baines to the dance. I have to admit, while I appreciate you being our friend... Well, I rather do feel jealous. I mean, everyone sure seems to like you. I just wish that we could..."

George began to feel a little jittery, as he realized how close the big moment was. He didn't feel comfortable with telling Billy and Lester about the plan. He suppose that, if the plan really did work, he could try to convince Lorraine into helping his friends out. He wanted to trust Marty. He really wanted for Lorraine to become his future wife.

"Well, just think of everything that I've said," suggested Marty. "Just remember that, if you put your mind to it, you sure can accompliush anything. Just think of what your dreams are. One thing to keep in mind... rejection _is_ a part of life. Still, there..."

"That's what I tend to struggle the most with," explained George, as a rush of painful memories came over him. "When I was in the fourth grade, I actually joined a science contest. When I submitted my project, the judge laughed at me. It really hurt me."

"Yeah, I remember that," added Billy. "The judge told George that his project was the worst thing that she's ever seen. She added that he just shouldn't've even bothered, and suggested that he just give up. She also called him a 'loser', and she insisted that there was no hope for him. She even suggested that George should just kill himself."

"Well, that certainly was a rather cruel thing for the judge to say," Marty agreed, as tears filled his eyes. George also felt like crying, as he could recall just how much the harsh words stung him. "Still, by just giving up, you are letting people like her win."

"I suppose it's in the past," George commented, swallowing. "There's another dream that I quite have, come to think of it. I sure would like to go to college, so that I can have a nice career. I mean, I would love to be an author - but I also would really..."

"Well, yeah, it probably won't happen overnight," agreed Marty. "To be honest, I do feel a little uncertain of... of if _I_ would like to go to college. Still, if it's something that you really want to do... Well, you should try discussing it with your parents!"

"Well, Marty, I'd quite love to," George replied, nervously. "I'm just afraid to talk with them, though. I guess my mother would be encouraging. It's my father, though, that I'm very worried about. I mean, I'm just afraid that he'll be down on me. I really don't know if I could do this. I do appreciate everything that you're doing for me, but I..."

"C'mon, George," urged Marty, as he patted George's. "It'll give you a little practice. I could even sit with you, if you'd like. After all, it's _your_ life. You should be able to decide what to do with it. You really have a whole life ahead. Don't waste it! Please!"

"All right, Marty," George replied, as he managed a small smile. "I guess, not that you read my stories... I suppose I simply tend to live vicariously through my stories. I just wish that... Well, I really would like to get my ultimate revenge... on people like Biff!"

Marty just smiled back. Lester and Billy were also smiling. George wanted for Marty to be right. He didn't wish to end up as his father, even though he loved his old man. He dreamed of being an author, quite often. Still, he sure never felt as if it could become reality. Was it really possible for there to be any truth to Marty's favourite proverb?

oooooooooo

Lorraine smiled at Marty, as the two of them were at Ike Icee's Parlour. She felt that place really served the best ice cream. They were eating chocolate ice cream - which was covered with whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and sprinkles. It quite seemed to be a romantic night. After that, they planned to head over to the Essex Theatre.

"I wonder what Cattle Queen of Montana will be like," pondered Lorraine, dreamily. "I heard that it's simply supposed to be a swell movie. My friend, Betty, went to see the movie - the other day. She went with her boyfriend, Todd. It's going to be exciting!"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Marty replied, nervously. Lorraine smiled, as she found a nervous Marty to be quite cute. She simply wanted to lean over, and kiss him. However, she figured that she would wait for the dance. She wanted her first kiss to be special.

"So, Marty, what do you think of Ronald Reagan?" Lorraine asked, softly. "It's such a shame about him and Jane Wyman. I mean, they were such a famous couple. I really hope that, when I get married, it will simply be 'until death do us part'. Anyway, what do you think Ronald Reagan will be like - in about... Oh, say, in about thirty years?"

"Well, maybe he'll just become President of the United States," suggested Marty, with a smirk. Lorraine smiled, as she giggled a little. "Well, no, not quite! I guess that might really... I mean... After all... Well, we all know that actors shouldn't take up politics!"

"Oh, Marty, you simply have a great sense of humour," Lorraine replied, as she burst out laughing. As if by instinct, she just began to run her index finger along the dimple in Marty's left cheek. "I'm quite happy that you asked me out. Only two days to go."

"Yeah, uh, that'll be pretty fun," stammered Marty. "Well, yeah, this place does serve great sundaes. I don't think it's in the middle of fall. I'm in the mood for ice cream, any time of the year! So, uh, do your parents simply know that... Well, that you and I are together? It didn't seem as though.. as though... your father liked me, all that much."

"Well, no, I really haven't told them," Lorraine replied, as she started blushing. "I tell them that I'm with Babs and Betty. The thing is... Well, my father... My father really doesn't like you. I simply don't care, though. What's important, is that... Well, I do!"

"Uh, thanks, I guess," mumbled Marty. "Well, I suppose your father still believes that I... I didn't quite intend to jump in front of his car, y'know. I was trying to save my... my friend. He fell out out the tree - and I just felt that, as a good friend, I should..."

"Don't feel bad, Marty," soothed Lorraine, as he rested her hand of Marty's arm. "He just... Well, there are plenty of people that my father disapprove of. He can be a bit of a... Well, how do I say this? I mean, I do quite love him - being my father, and all. It's just that... Say, just what exactly was your friend doing... up in that that tree?"

"He was, uh, bird watching," Marty explained, nervously. "It's a hobby of his. He sure has a big interest birds. He tries to keep it a secret, though. Anyway, I guess I rather shouldn't... take your father's dislike of me... so personally. Still, I really feel that..."

"No, Marty, don't take it personally," replied Lorraine, as she saw the tears in Marty's eyes. Why was he so bothered by her father's opinion of him? Was he rather worried about any potiential in-law issues that might arise, should they end up being married?

"Well, yeah, okay," Marty replied, as he wiped his eyes. "I guess I really... I guess it's about time to get going. I mean, we don't want to miss any of the movie. I don't know about you, but I rather could go for a huge bag of popcorn. With plenty of butter and salt, that is. I guess this really will be an exciting night. I love going to the movies."

"I really do, too," agreed Lorraine, smiling. "Anyway, Marty, don't worry about what my father thinks... about you. My mother, at least, seems to think that you're okay. She really tends to be more openminded, and not quite so quick to pass judgement."

"Well, that's good to hear," Marty replied, as he sounded relieved. Lorraine sure felt bad for Marty, as the approval of her parents seemed to be important to him. "Well, let's get out of here! This was such great ice cream, and the atmosphere is so nice."

"Your uncle has a great car," Lorraine commented, admiringly. "Your uncle sure seems to be quite rich. Of course, I know that money isn't everything. He just seems to care for you, very much. Y'know, a few years ago, he was Milton's teacher. Milton seemed to really love having him. We didn't quite come to Hill Valley, though - until I was ten."

Lorraine smiled at Lorraine, as the they stepped out of the building. Marty seemed to be just a little sensitive, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. In fact, she felt that Calvin "Marty" Klein actually had the perfect combination of strength and sensitivity.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I decided to just end the story here, since the events of November 12 are already covered in A Day of Cosmic Significance.**

_November 11, 1955  
3:45 PM PST_

George felt nervous, as knew that his parents would soon be home. For some reason, Marty was rather insistent on George having "the talk". Obviously, Marty quite had no idea what kind of father George had. He could still remember how, in fourth grade, his father was quite opposed to him participating in the science contest, to say the least.

"Why don't you, uh, quite tell me more about your family?" suggested Marty, flashing a lopsided smile. "Y'know, George, you already took your first step! As you agreed to let your friends and I read your stories... Well, you began making some progress!"

"You really mean it, Marty?" asked George, as he was amazed. Marty just nodded and smiled. "Well, okay, then. My parents' names are Arthur and Sylvia. You quite have to realize, Marty, my father isn't..." As he heard some noise, he added, "They're home!"

George swallowed, as he and Marty headed to the door. He remembered how hard it was, when he agreed to let his friends read his stories. He didn't quite feel as though he was ready to the "next step" that Marty insisted on. He knew that his parents felt happy, when he told them about his new friend. They were so eager to meet Marty.

"So, uh, you must be Marty Klein!" exclaimed Sylvia, as she and her husband stepped into the door. As Marty nodded, she added, "Our son told us all about you! I think it's very nice, seeing that our only child has just made another close friend." After a brief pause, she added, "Well, Marty, our son told us that you're from the Coast Guard?"

"Yeah, right, uh, Mrs. McFly," Marty replied, nervously. "It's a... Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I, uh, I sure can't stay for long. I told your son, though, that I... I'll be back, later this evening. Anyway, I should tell you... Your son really has potential."

"That's great to hear, Marty," Sylvia replied, smiling. "You sure seem like a fine young man for my son to be friends with. Well, when you come back, I'd really love to serve you some of my specialty. Have you ever had fruit soup, Marty? It's a Swedish dish."

"I think I had it, a few times," Marty replied, smiling. "I think it's be a nice treat. Well, anyway, I do have to leave. I, uh, quite have to run some errends. I should be back in about... in about... no more than three hours." Turning to George, he added, "It'll be a nice evening, buddy. Just remember all that I told you, okay? See ya, George!"

"When you come back, Marty, the soup should be done," called out Sylvia, cheerfully. Turning to George, she added, "He simply seems like a nice young man, honey. I can't seem to think of where I saw him, but... Well, he seems to look a little familiar to me."

George smiled, as he looked around. His mother really seemed to be cheerful, as she usually was. He couldn't seem to make out his father's expression, though. It was so hard to tell how his father was feeling, much of the time. He started to feel nervous.

oooooooooo

Lorraine felt so happy, as she and Marty were eating at Holt's Diner. The atmosphere was so nice and quiet. While she enjoyed eating at Lou's Cafe, she felt that the place often could be noisy. It wasn't exactly an ideal place for a romantic setting. She quite wasn't in the mood for being part of a crowd. That really did, granted, have its place.

"Isn't this wonderful, Marty?" Lorraine asked, softly. For now, she loved the peaceful atmosphere. She sure loved being alone, with just Marty. "I don't think we ever have to worry about... Biff crashing this place. I'm sure glad that it's actually Friday, now!"

"I understand what you mean, Lorraine," Marty replied, softly. "School can be quite stressful. Weekends are always nice. I want to thank whoever invented weekends! Although, sometimes, I wish that they could be longer. Anyway, this is great fish!"

"This place does quite serve good fish," gushed Lorraine, as she smiled at Marty. "This is one of my favourite restaurants." After swallowing, she continued, "Well, Marty, it'll be so exciting. Tomorrow's quite going to be the big day. I think I'm hardly going to be able to get any sleep, tonight. I've been looking very forward to the dance, all week!"

"Uh, really?" Marty asked, with sudden uneasiness. "I mean, of course! It's just going to be..." Lorraine placed her hand on Marty's arm, hoping that it might help him relax. "To be honest, I... Well, I don't dance... all too well. I'm afraid that I might really..."

"I'm sure not the best dancer, either," Lorraine replied, softly. "When I was younger, I just decided to take ballet lessons. The thing is... Well, no matter how much I would practice... Let's just put it this way, Marty. Ballet certainly is not one of my talents."

"Well, I'm real sorry to hear that," Marty replied, softly. "I'm sure that there are other things, though, that you're very good at. Well, anyway, I'm simply enjoying the food. I think I might even go for a little dessert. So, uh, you said that Milton enjoyed having Dr. Brown for a teacher?" Lorraine nodded, as she smiled at Marty. "I think it's great!"

"Yeah, I imagine that you'd be pleased to hear that," Lorraine replied, giggling a little. "Anyway, Marty, there's something that I sure wanted to ask you. Do you think that, after the dance, you'd quite want to going on a double date... with Betty and Todd?"

"Well, uh, I can't," stammered Marty. "I mean, after the dance is over... Well, I have to leave. You'll have to let Betty know that it won't work out. I mean, I'd hate to be a real disappointment. How about before the dance, though? Would that be possible?"

"Actually, Marty," Lorraine explained, softly, "I wanted you and I to eat alone, before we head to the dance. I'm sure that Betty and Todd would like to do the same. It sure isn't a big deal, even though I'll quite miss you. I just hope, though, that we can really keep in touch. It would be nice, Marty, if we could actually attend the same college."

"Yeah, uh, I'll just keep that in mind," replied Marty, nervously. "Well, as you said, it'll be a big day. At any rate, we really should start thinking of dessert. I really promised my friend... that'd I'd return. I believe we do have a little time, though, for dessert."

"Well, yeah, friends are important," agreed Lorraine. "Say, if you really don't mind me asking, how did you and George McFly become such good friends? I mean, I just think it's great. I've certainly seen him around. I don't exactly know him that well, though."

"Let's just say that, uh, we sort of go back," replied Marty. "He's a great guy! He just needs plenty of encouragement. I really can't stand how... guys like Biff tend to bully him around. I just don't think that it's right. I'm a firm believer in treating other people the same way that you'd like to be treated. If only more people believed in that..."

Lorraine smiled, as she realized that Marty would make a great father. Of course, she didn't feel ready to become a mother. That would be a very big step to take. She was excited for the dance, though. She could barely wait to kiss Marty, for the first time.

oooooooooo

"You must have a rather hectic life, Marty," commented Arthur. "I mean, I really don't think that I could handle being in the Coast Guard Auxiliary. It imagine that it's quite a lot of work. I mean, I really do commend you for what you're doing. Still, I really don't think that... Well, Marty, it must feel like you have a real burden on your shoulders."

George sighed, as he felt pretty bad for his friend. This was going to make his task all the harder. Truth to be told, his father sure didn't seem to be a happy person. It just seemed as though, deep down inside, his father simply wished to have a happier life.

"Well, it really _is_ a lot of responsibility," Marty explained, gently. "Still, there's this expression that I was taught. If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. If you really believe in that, you can make a lot of progress. It certainly does work."

"That's what he's also been teaching me, Dad," George added, nervously. "I wonder if he might be... Well, there's a part of me that... that would like to believe he's right. In fact, I do hate how Biff Tannen always pushes me around. I quite worry that, in thirty years, I'll still be working for Biff. It sure scares me! I guess, what I'm trying to say..."

"What George _is_ trying to say, Mr. McFly," explained Marty, "is that he wants to have a very happy and successful life. That being the case, there's rather something that George needs to tell you." To George, he added, "Go right ahead, and tell him."

"Yeah, uh, okay," stammered George. He glanced at Marty, who simply flashed him a lopsided smile. Clearing his throat, George continued, "Dad, I simply do want to go to college. What I mean is, if I go to college, I might actually become a successful man."

"I don't know about that, son," replied Arthur, with a weary sigh. "After all, you'll be competing with all the smart kids. Also, you'll be doing plenty of homework - and you would, very likely, have to pull some all-nighters. I just don't think it's really worth all the headaches. Believe me, son, you'll really be better off - not attending college."

George sure felt crushed, as he thought over just what his father said. Granted, he shouldn't've been too surprised - as he wasn't exactly expecting for his father to be encouraging. As his father left the table, George let out a sigh. He turned to Marty.

"Well, buddy, you did it," Marty commented, as he patted George's back. "Granted, I understand that you didn't get the reaction that you wanted. Still, you shouldn't give up. Just stick to your guns, okay? Give it time. Besides, you also have your mother."

George smiled, as he really appreciated Marty's support. Maybe, if he told his mother - she could get through to his father. The big moment was still ahead of him, though. Of course, he was real apprehensive about it. The plan sounded easy enough, but he still felt anxious. He resolved to do whatever it would take, to step over that final hurdle.


End file.
